After the Burning
by Delight21
Summary: Dempsey and Makepeace have finally confessed to themselves how much they care about each other. Can they bite the bullet and tell each other?
1. Chapter 1

As Myra was taken away in the police car, Dempsey watched Harry as she watched the car disappear from view. As he looked at her, he felt a burning desire from deep within to just sweep her off her feet and tell her how much she meant to him. He had come so close to losing her today; the thought made him shudder to the very core. Instead, he just watched her. Her large blue eyes sparkling, her light blonde hair blowing in the slight breeze. The thought of losing Harry was an impossible one. He had only realised how much he needed her when he thought that he had lost her. He imagined his life without her as he stood, still observing. London was his home now. He missed New York from time to time, but he always had Harry to distract him and to cause any thought of America to disappear. One thing he had learned today was that no matter where he was, be it London or America, his world would be empty without Harry in it.

As Dempsey stood thinking about life without Harry, Harry turned around to face him and started to walk closer to him. The sound of her shoes scraping on the ground below brought Dempsey back into realisation and he couldn't help a smile escaping his lips as he saw Harry gaining in on him. She stopped directly in front of him, unsure of what to say. Her mind was working overtime too. Dempsey had nearly killed Coltrane today – if she hadn't have arrived in the nick of time, she knew that Dempsey would have pulled the trigger. It made her wonder what sort of person Dempsey was. A man who would kill another who was unarmed. Sure, Coltrane was a bastard who deserved no sympathy. But Harry always believed that you should never take the law into your own hands. With the thoughts swimming around in her head, there was only one that constantly came back to rest at the forefront of her mind; Dempsey was free now. Free to go back to America. Free to leave her.

"Boy! What a day, eh partner?"

"You can say that again!"

Dempsey looked directly into Harry's eyes as he spoke. "For a minute there, I thought you were a goner."

Harry looked directly back at him, seeing the softness of his deep, brown eyes. "For a moment, Dempsey. I thought the same. I had a gun pointed at my head. I've never been so scared."

Dempsey felt a rush of guilt surge through him. It was down to him that Harry was involved with Coltrane in the first place. He just wanted to put his arms around her and tell her how he really felt about her. Over the last few months, his feelings had grown stronger and stronger for Makepeace. She was such a huge part of his life now. He worked with her every day. He preferred a night in with Harry as opposed to a night on the town with the boys from SI10. And when he did go out, he liked Harry to be at his side. He didn't feel the urge to try and impress some woman and take her back to his place. He was happy to spend his time with Harry, drinking, dancing, and having her on his arm; ending the night by crashing out on her sofa. He loved the constant banter between them, the flirtation and the chemistry that, to him, were apparent. So far, he had done nothing about his growing feelings for Harry, but today had shown that life was too short to stay silent.

At the same time he worried that if his feeling were revealed, it would ruin their friendship forever. That was the last thing he wanted. He'd rather have her as his best friend than nothing at all. He furrowed his eyebrows as he thought about what he felt when he looked at her. Damn, she was beautiful! He always knew she was attractive, but looking at her today, he could see that she was perfect, and everything that he wanted. Could it be that he possibly loved Makepeace?


	2. Chapter 2

"Dempsey?"

"Hmm?"

"You went into a world of your own just then." She paused. "What were you thinking about?"

Dempsey stopped. "You."

"Me? What about me?"

"About the fact that I nearly lost you today. And it would have been all my fault."

"Dempsey, it wouldn't have been your fault. I was the one that followed you to Myra's place. I was the one who didn't get out quick enough."

"Why did you follow me?"

"Because I knew that even though I'd called you in, you would never have come back! You were too involved to be pulled out. I thought I could help you..." Harry trailed off. There was a question she was dying to ask, but was afraid of the answer. Suddenly, she blurted out abruptly;

"Will you go back?"

Dempsey was taken aback for a second as Harry quickly changed the conversation direction.

"Back?"

"To America" Harry clarified. "I mean, now Coltrane is being put away, you're free to go. Free to go home."

She swallowed hard to try and stop the rising lump in her throat. The thought of Dempsey not being here was too much to bear. Sure, he could be irreverent, brash, loud, crass, break every rule in the book, never agree with a word she said and could just be down right rude, but despite it all, she had grew accustomed to his presence in her life, in work and outside it. She loved working with him, loved getting results that they had worked so hard for. More importantly, she loved the undercover roles, where she often saw a gentler, softer side to him; when he was the Wheelman, for example. She enjoyed the nights out she had with him, feeling safe and protected, as she found his arm was either always around her, or was always free for her to link him.

She loved the fact that he always came home with her, using the spare quilt that she had bought only for him. She wanted him in her life. She dreamt of being with him, properly. The thought wasn't so far from reach as she had once imagined. She felt something for him that she had never felt with her husband. She didn't know what it was; but it was exciting, dangerous, tempting; something she didn't want to lose. She held her breath as she waited for Dempsey's reply.

"I don't know, Princess. I'm not sure America is my home anymore."

"No?" She breathed a sigh of relief, daring to hope.

"No. I mean, er...Sure, I'd like to go back to see my folks, but it wouldn't be more than a holiday. London is where I'm happiest! In London" His voice dropped. "In London with you."

Harry felt an involuntary smile creep upon her lips, and this didn't go unnoticed my Dempsey. He took a step towards her, his hands landing on her waist. Harry was taken aback by his action, but she felt glued to the spot. She watched as his face edged closer to hers. She could feel his breath on her skin as his brown eyes found her blue ones, and neither wanted to break eye contact.

"Listen Harry..."

"Dempsey! Makepeace!" The harsh sound of Spiking's voice rang in their ears, and the moment was gone. Harry stepped away, looking at Spiking's from across the grounds.

"We're coming, Sir"

Harry started to walk down the path to where Spikings stood, Dempsey beginning to follow. As she did so, she risked a glance behind her, and saw Dempsey's eyes fixed onto her and she wondered what he had been about to say.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Dempsey and Makepeace had briefed Spikings and handed him their reports, he told them that they might as well go home. They both felt exhausted due to the exertions and emotion of the day. Harry drove and Dempsey risked little furtive glances over at her from time to time, which did not go unnoticed by Makepeace. She got the feeling that he wanted to say something but couldn't, and if she was honest, she felt just as tongue tied. Soon, she pulled up outside Dempsey's apartment and turned to look at him.

"Home sweet home."

"Hmm. Thanks for the lift!"

"No problem."

Dempsey turned to get out of the car, but stopped with his hand resting on the lever to open the door. He looked into Harry's eyes, and she stared back with a desire for him to say what he was feeling.

"Do you have plans for tonight, Harry?"

"Nope! I think it's just me, a hot bath, a glass of wine and an early night. I'm exhausted!"

Dempsey deflated. He didn't want to sit alone in his apartment all night. He felt just as tired as Harry but he had so much going on his mind, he knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep that night. But if Harry was exhausted, he knew she wouldn't want him round at her place. He didn't know what to say, and Harry, aware of the long silence between them, decided it was best to break it.

"What about you?"

"Oh er...I dunno. An early night I suppose. Not that I'll be able to sleep much."

"Why? You must be just as tired as me! More so!"

"My minds workin' overtime right now, Harry. All this business with Coltrane just keeps playin' over and over in my head. It's drivin' me crazy!"

"Dempsey. Coltrane can't cause you any more trouble or pain. He's going to be put away for a very long time!"

"I know, I know. But it won't bring Joey back, will it?"

Dempsey's eyes searched Harry's. Harry saw the guilt and regret in Dempsey's face, and she realised that he was still blaming himself for the death of his partner. She wanted to reach out to him, to hold him close to her and tell him that he wasn't to blame. Dempsey heaved a sigh as Makepeace didn't answer, she just looked at him with an expression that he couldn't read.

"I feel so confused and alone right now Harry, and I ain't got a clue how to deal with it."

Those last words echoed in Harry's ears, and her hand moved involuntarily just to rest on top of his, which was placed upon his lap. Dempsey was surprised at her action, but risked placing his other hand on top of hers; and she didn't push it away.

"Listen. Why don't you come back to my place? We could get a takeaway? Maybe watch a movie?"

"But you said yourself, you're exhausted Princess. You don't want me in your way, ruining your plans."

"You won't be ruining them! I'm sure you can find something to amuse yourself whilst I take my bath!"

Dempsey smirked a little. "Yeah, I could scrub your back if you like?"

Harry smiled back at him. This was the Dempsey she was used to. Firing remarks like that at her every two minutes. He shouldn't be alone tonight, she thought. She had felt closer to him since he had told her about Joey, and she felt strangely protective towards him when he looked to vulnerable.

"I think I can just about manage that myself, thank you Dempsey! So, are you coming?"

"Sure, Princess."

Harry smiled and restarted the engine, removing her hand that was still sandwiched between his. As she put the car into gear, Dempsey spoke softly.

"Harry..." Harry turned to look at him.

"Hm?"

Dempsey could only manage one word. The exhaustion was creeping up on him, and knowing that he wouldn't be alone for the next couple of hours at least, he felt a strange warmth fill him up, and he longed for sleep. "Thanks."

Harry smiled at him once more, and started the drive to her home. As she pulled into her drive, she realised that her house key weren't on the same chain as her car key. She locked the car and began searching in her bag for her keys. Dempsey saw her rooting, her head buried in her bag as she rifled through her belongings.

"Lost somethin' Harry?"

"I can't find my bloody keys! I know they're in here somewhere." Harry became infuriated as she delved into her bag for a second time. Dempsey couldn't help but smirk at her. He walked up the steps and reached into his jacket pocket and retrieved the spare key that Harry had given him to stop him breaking in. He turned the key in the lock and the door opened. He looked down at Harry, who was still searching.

"Hey Harry. I've opened it."  
Harry looked confused for a moment. Dempsey clarified.  
"Spare key remember! To stop me breaking and entering. I know how you hate it when I break the law."  
Dempsey winked at her and a laugh escaped Harry's lips. She walked up the steps and turned to Dempsey as he held the door open for her.

"It's not just that. I just don't want to admit that my house is so easy to break into!"

"Don't worry, Harry. You know I'll always be here to protect you, right?"

Dempsey had failed to protect Joey from drink, and Coltrane's influence. He knew that he always wanted to protect Harry. His life depended on it, because without her, he was nothing.  
Harry paused and looked into Dempsey's eyes, wishing that she could see what he was thinking. She smiled up at him and spoke softly,

"I know."


	4. Chapter 4

As Dempsey shut the door, he followed Makepeace into the lounge where she removed her coat and placed her bag on the floor at the side of the sofa. She rubbed her head and grimaced slightly.

"What's the matter?" Harry noticed the concern in Dempsey's voice.

"Just a slight headache. It's probably because I'm so tired."

Dempsey swallowed. He felt guilty being here. An intruder. In the way. He walked away and placed his hand on the door handle of the lounge. Harry looked up.

"Where are you going?"

"I shouldn't be here, Harry. Look at you, you're exhausted! You don't need me clutterin' up the place."

Harry walked over to Dempsey, removing his hand from the door knob. She felt the electricity sizzle as she felt her hand slip into his. God, she wished he could feel what she felt.

"I don't want you to go."

Dempsey looked into Harry's eyes. He felt the soft skin of her hand, her fingers entwined with his. Her hand fit snugly into his. The perfect fit. He began to caress the palm of her hand with his thumb and smiled softly. He released her hand and removed his jacket slowly and threw it towards the sofa.

"At least let me go and run your bath then?"

Harry smiled. "Okay."

With that, Dempsey ascended upstairs to the bathroom, and Harry could slowly hear the sound of running water. She knew he probably wouldn't put her favourite bubble bath in, or remember to leave a clean towel out, but for some strange reason, she didn't seem to mind. Dempsey was in her house, running her bath. She felt oddly content, and she liked it. She made her way into the kitchen and retrieved a bottle of wine, which she opened and poured two glasses. She took a sip and heaved a sigh. She wandered over to the sofa, and placed the two glasses on the table in front of it. She sat down for a moment and looked at Dempsey's jacket. She caressed the material and smiled softly. She picked up the jacket and held it close to her. She inhaled the familiar scent of Dempsey and involuntarily, she spoke quietly;

"If you only knew how I felt about you, James Dempsey."

"Your bath awaits honey!"

Harry jumped and pushed the jacket away from her as she turned around and saw Dempsey's head poking around the door, a grin on his face. Harry rose from the sofa and opened the door fully to Dempsey.

"Thank you."

She began to climb the stairs, and Dempsey made to follow. She turned around to face him.

"And where do you think you're going?!"

"I'm scrubbin' your back, remember?" Dempsey winked saucily.

"I seem to remember informing you that I could manage perfectly!" Harry couldn't help laughing.

"Worth a try! Still, I've left my watch on the window sill! I took it off so it wouldn't get lost in all the bubbles!"

Harry raised her eyebrows. "You actually put bubble bath in?!"

"Sure! You've got enough bottles in the cabinet, I could hardly forget, could I?!"

Harry smiled. "I suppose not! Still, I'll have to see which one you put in before I sing your praises!"

Dempsey smiled back. "Fair enough, partner! But can I quickly get my watch. I feel naked without it."

Harry's mind started working overtime as she imagined a naked Dempsey.

_Stop it Harry. For God's sake, what's come over you tonight? It's just because you're over tired. The emotion and turmoil of the day. You won't feel like this tomorrow!_

"Be quick then! I'm not having this bath getting cold!"

Dempsey smirked as he followed her to the bathroom. He entered the bathroom after Makepeace, who began removing her jewellery and placing it on the side. She looked at the luxurious bath directly in front of her and noticed her favourite 'Paris White Fleurs Joie De Vie' on the side of the bath . Dempsey found and fastened his watch. Harry struggled with the clasp on her necklace. She suddenly felt Dempsey's warm hands on top of hers as he made to remove her necklace for her.

"Here. Let me."

He unfastened the clasp and leaned forward, his arms around hers, holding the necklace in front of her. He moved his body so that it was in contact with hers, his chin coming in to rest upon her shoulder. He moved his eyes to see her own, and noticed they were looking straight ahead, in the direction of the bath. He whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her neck.

"Joie De Vie, right?"

Harry's heartbeat quickened, her body temperature shot up as she felt Dempsey's body next to hers. She breathed deeply as she reached with her left hand to remove the necklace from Dempsey's hands. Her head moved to look directly at him. They were so close, their noses were almost touching. She managed to whisper back to him,

"Right."

Dempsey paused for a moment and looked into Harry's eyes. He cared about this woman he was holding so much. It took all he could not to just kiss her there and then; her lips were so close, so tempting. He swallowed hard and smiled as he released her slowly and backed towards the door.

"Enjoy, Princess."

And with that, he made his way downstairs. Harry stood rooted to the spot for a moment. Her hand reached up to her neck where Dempsey's lips had been so close, and a smile began to play upon her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

As Harry slipped into the bath, she luxuriated in the bubbles surrounding her body. She closed her eyes and leant back against the bath. She wanted to relieve herself from all the stresses of the day. This case had got to Dempsey like no other. She knew the regret he felt about Joey – something he didn't allow himself to show 99 of the time. She had felt honoured when Dempsey had decided to confide in her that night. Their relationship had progressed so much since they had first met each other. She loved being in his company and accepted his presence in her personal space; something she would never have done a year ago. As she lay back, her eyes slowing drifting, she relaxed and wondered why the only picture she saw in her head was the face of her partner.

Downstairs, Dempsey had rang through to Harry's favourite Chinese takeout. He hadn't felt hungry before but since being in Harry's house, Dempsey felt a lot calmer. Even so, as he crashed down on to the sofa, he clenched his fist at the thought of Harry being hurt. He surprised himself at how strongly he felt for Harry's safety. His feelings for her ran far deeper than hers for him; he knew that, but even so, this didn't deter his dreams and hopes that one day, Harry would love him back. His mind wandered to happier times he had spent with her. The undercover roles flashed through his mind, and he paused at the Wheelman. He pictured Harry in his shirt, walking over to him with cups of tea. He remembered caressing her face and being so tempted to kiss her before Jack had interrupted them. He remembered how sexy she had looked sitting across the dinner table, and how when the shoot-out began, he cared for her safety over anyone else's, including his own. With fresh thoughts of them together in his mind, his eyes began to close as the turmoil of the day finally got the better of him, and instantly, he was asleep.

Meanwhile, Harry emptied the bath and clipped her hair up, so that soft strands gently caressed her face. She wandered into the bedroom, wrapped in the clean white towel Dempsey had left out for her. She contemplated getting dressed again seeing as Dempsey was downstairs, but she decided to change into her pyjamas. After all, they were the more comfortable option, and she felt at ease with Dempsey to be able to wear them in his presence. She chose her pretty silk ones. She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror, contemplating an evening with James, knowing it was end with him staying over. She made her way downstairs, and pushed the door to the lounge open, to be greeted with the sight of Dempsey lay spread eagled on her sofa, evidently fast asleep. She walked around quietly to the back of the sofa, looking at Dempsey. He needed the sleep; she knew, so she didn't want to wake him. She looked at his soft face, his head turned towards the right, his breathing deep and even.

"I wish I could sleep that heavily" Harry whispered.

She bent down closer to Dempsey's face to make sure he was asleep before continuing.

"I don't know what I would have done if anything had happened to you today."

Harry swallowed as her words involuntarily left her lips. She brought the hand down to stroke Dempsey's forehead lightly. Her hand hovered above him, but she decided against it in case she woke him up. She stared at him for a moment longer, but was then disturbed by a light knock at the door. She looked towards the door angrily in case Dempsey woke, but he didn't even flinch. She answered the door, and was greeted by the delivery man. She smiled as she recognised him, and retrieved her purse from the hall table, and taking the bags of food from him. She walked back into the lounge to get through to the kitchen. She saw that Dempsey had ordered her favourite food as she emptied the sweet and sour cartons equally onto two plates. She poured more wine for the two of them and got out the knives and forks for them both. The rattle of the cutlery made Dempsey stir, and he inhaled the scent of the Chinese food. He dragged himself off the sofa, and stopped in the doorframe as he watched Harry dish out the rice, and move the empty cartons and bags from the worktop and into the bin. He looked at how beautiful she looked and a smile played upon his lips. He leaned provocatively against the doorframe.

"That's what I like to see. A woman gettin' her man a decent meal!"

Harry turned around, surprised, but registered how gorgeous he looked, if a little dishevelled from sleep. Those brown eyes got her every time. God, she wished he was "her man!"

"I was just going to wake you. I figured you needed sleep, but knew you'd want food more!"

"You'd be right, as always."

Harry smiled at him as he approached her and stopped behind her as she finished serving the food.

"I chose your favourite."

Harry stopped as she once more felt his breath tickle her neck.

"So I see. Very well remembered, Dempsey!"

"Would anyone else remember the exact food to order, Harry?"

"Probably not." She admitted. "You're the only one I seem to eat takeaways with."

She couldn't help adding a sly dig. "Other men take _their _ladies out to restaurants! But as you are not "_my_ man" as you so eloquently put it, I'll have to put up with takeaways for the foreseeable future!"

Harry's words cut Dempsey to the quick. Why couldn't she see that he wanted her so much? He answered her as coolly as she could.

"Hey. Just gimme a sign baby. I'll be your man any time!"

Dempsey gathered his plate of food and glass of wine from the counter so that he was stood next to Harry, their elbows touching. He turned to face her and whispered softly into her ear;

"Anytime."

With that, he turned and headed for the lounge. Harry followed his lead, and whispered softly to herself,

"I only wish you would."


	6. Chapter 6

Harry was sat at one end of the sofa, Dempsey on the opposite end. The sofa had been delivered a few days previously, and was slightly smaller than the old one, causing them to be separated only by one space. Dempsey had cleaned his plate, and gone back into the kitchen for seconds, but Harry struggled to get through. Her mind was swimming with thoughts of today, and Dempsey's attitude towards her since they had returned home. He was flirtatious. She knew that; and she usually hit back with some quick fire remark, but for some reason, she didn't know want to do that anymore. She loved Dempsey's attention, his gentleness, his warm eyes, and his breath caressing her neck when he slipped his arms around her. As she thought about it, her heart hurt at the fact that their relationship would never progress. Dempsey loved women, and she knew he saw her as a cop, and nothing more. As Dempsey returned from the kitchen with a fresh bottle of wine, he sat down and noticed Harry struggling to finish the meal. Her eyes focused on the plate, turning the food over and over with her fork.

"Harry?" Harry made no reply, obviously in a world of her own. Dempsey repeated himself, a little louder.

"Mm?" Harry looked up, a tad surprised.

"You okay?"

"Yes. Why shouldn't I be?"

"I dunno. Maybe cause you've been playing with your food for the last 20 minutes!"

Harry smiled weakly. "Sorry. I guess I'm not as hungry as I thought I was."

Dempsey smiled softly back at her as he watched her put the plate down on the small table in front of them. She sat back into the corner of the sofa, putting her legs underneath her, her elbow on the arm of the sofa, resting her head on her hand.

"What were you thinking about?"

"When?"

"Just then. You were miles away."

"Oh nothing much. Just about everything that's happened over the last few weeks. I'm so glad it's all over."

"You mean Coltrane?" Dempsey couldn't hide the hatred in his voice as he said the name, and Harry looked up at him.

"Yes."

Dempsey looked at Harry and saw the worry and tiredness in her eyes.

"I think this case has got to you just as much as it's got to me."

"Maybe." Harry paused, wondering whether she should continue, but she knew she wanted Dempsey to know how she was feeling.

"I was so worried about you, Dempsey."

"I was worried about myself! I don't know how I got through it." He did really. He got through only for Harry.

"I'd lie awake at night, wondering where you were. If you were safe."

"So you meant what you said earlier?"

"What did I say earlier?"

"That you cared about me."

Harry paused. Of course she cared. She really cared.

"Dont forget, I also said that I would shoot you."

"You haven't answered the question."

Dempsey moved his arm to lie across the top of the sofa, moving closer to Harry as he did so.

"I told you! I needed to say something to stop you from killing Coltrane in cold blood!"

"I would have done it, Harry. If it wasn't for you, I would have pulled the trigger."

"I know! That's what frightens me!"

"I don't want you to be afraid of me, Harry. Ever."

"No, not frightened of you. Frightened that if you'd have pulled the trigger.." Harry paused, and swallowed hard. "..I'd never have seen you again. Coltrane would have won. Yes, he'd be dead. But you'd be behind bars."

Dempsey moved so that he was next to Harry, his arm still outstretched so that his hand was touching Harry's hair, which he began to stroke softly.

"Harry. When I thought he'd killed you, I didn't know what to do. I felt this....emptiness inside of me. Somethin' I've never felt before. I couldn't bear the thought of losin' another partner because of Coltrane." He saw Harry's eyes flicker. Her hope vanished at the word "partner." But Dempsey continued. "But because it was you, Harry. You mean a lot to me. You know that, right?"

Harry smiled. "I know."

"And you care about me, right?"

A laugh escaped her as she saw Dempsey smirk at her slightly. "Right."

"But you still wanna shoot me?!"

"Only sometimes. When you're being extra irritating."

"Which is only 23 hours of the day, wouldn't you say?!"

"When I first met you, yes. But you're not that bad anymore."

Dempsey raised his eyebrows. "Aren't I? What's changed?"

"Well, some things you've stopped doing – like shooting everything in sight on a regular basis!"

Dempsey laughed. "Yeah, well, maybe you've tamed me, Harry!"

"I've tried."

They both paused, searching each other's eyes as they smiled. They were both smiling at one another, comfortable in each other's space. But a niggling thought kept appearing in the forefront of Harry's mind. She'd mentioned it earlier, but Spiking's had interrupted.

"Saying that, when you return to America, all my good influence will be forgotten and you'll go back to your old bad American habits."

"And who says I'm going back to America?"

"Well, like I said before! Now Coltrane's gone-" Dempsey interrupted.

"And like I said before, I'm goin' nowhere!"

"Why?"

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were tryna get rid of me!"

"No! I just wanted to know your reasons for staying!"

"I've got no problems here Harry. I've made a home for myself here.... And then there's us."

"Us?" Harry's heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah. Come on, we're the best team goin'! We solve cases quicker than they come up. We know each other's moves inside out! We're partners!" Dempsey paused and spoke quietly. "And we have fun, don't we?"

"Do we?"

"Well, I thought we did."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I've never met anyone like you, Harry. You ain't afraid of puttin' me in my place and tellin' me when I'm wrong! I suppose what I'm tryin' to say is that, if I went back to America, I wouldn't be happy there."

"And why is that?" Harry held her breath.

Dempsey leaned in towards Harry. "Cause you wouldn't be there with me."

Harry looked into Dempsey's eyes, and heard the genuineness in his voice. Her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest with affection for him.

"Are you trying to say that you would miss me, James Dempsey?"

"Yeah. I am."

Harry smiled. Dempsey felt awkward.

"I think this is part where you at least give me a hug and tell me that you'd miss me too."

Dempsey knew he was pushing his luck, and so was very surprised when Harry laughed and leaned over to him, putting her arms around his neck, her chin resting on his shoulder. He wasted no time in putting his arms securely around her waist, his head nuzzling into her neck.

"I'd miss you too, Lieutenant." Harry whispered softly. She pronounced it the English way, which brought a smile to Dempsey's face.

"I'm goin' nowhere, Sergeant."

"You promise?" Harry wanted to hear him promise her. She needed closure on the subject.

"I promise, Princess."

Harry smiled, and couldn't help a tear fall down her cheek. She knew then that she loved him. She realised how much she would lose if she lost him. In turn, Dempsey treasured this rare intimate moment with Makepeace. He'd never wanted someone so much in his entire life.

Harry leaned back, her lips dangerously close to Dempsey's. He saw her eyes shining, and he softly stroked her cheek.

"Hey! How about we open this second bottle and watch a movie?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Okay. And whilst it's you, I'll let you choose the film."

Dempsey smiled and pulled away from her. He moved from the sofa and crouched in the corner of the room, and began rooting through Harry's old films. Harry watched him as she dried her eyes, a smile once again playing upon her lips.


	7. Chapter 7

As Dempsey put the film in the player, he yawned loudly. He turned around and saw Harry's eyes dropping as she struggled to stay awake. He smiled at her, turned the television off and came and sat back down beside her. He put his arm around her gently, until her eyes opened and she saw Dempsey gazing at her.

"I think it's bedtime, Princess," he whispered softly.

She looked dreamily at him. She didn't relish the thought of going to her cold, dark bedroom alone at that moment; she wanted nothing more than to be in Dempsey's company. Her bedroom had become a miserable place of late; she had spent night after night lying awake wondering where Dempsey was, whether he was safe, whether he was lonely, whether he was alive.

"I don't want to go to bed yet, James."

"Why not? You're obviously bushed! I'll go and get the spare quilt."

"No! We've only just opened this second bottle. It seems a shame to waste it now."

Dempsey wondered what was getting to Makepeace. He got the feeling that she didn't want to be alone, and if he was honest, he didn't fancy curling up on her sofa just yet. It was new, he noticed, and slightly smaller than her previous one. He had a feeling it wasn't designed for him to get a comfortable nights sleep – not unless he was severely intoxicated anyway.

"Are you sure? I don't mind if you wanna call it a night?"

"I'm sure."

"Tell ya what, why don't I put on some music instead?"

"Mm, okay. I may as well get the quilt for you now. It's getting a little chilly in here."

Harry rose and ran a hand through her hair. Dempsey watched her as he moved over to her music collection.

"Mind if I put the fire on for a while?"

Harry turned from across the room. "Of course not. Do whatever you want."

She exited the room and Dempsey could hear her climbing the stairs as she went for the quilt. He lit the fire, which began crackling warmly in front of the sofa, and began to rifle through Makepeace's tapes. There was a definite mixture, and he wondered whether all of it was her own preference, or whether some tapes had been left by previous boyfriends. He let that thought slip from his mind. The thought of Makepeace with another man bothered him a lot these days.

He carried on searching as Harry returned with the quilt which she draped over the sofa, and crawled underneath. Dempsey found a cassette right at the very back of the unit. There was no label on it. Out of curiosity alone, he selected it and pressed play. He turned around to see Makepeace under the duvet, the fire lighting her soft face, as he dimmed the only light in the room. He stared at her intently for a few moments, as she sipped her wine slowly, brushing her hair from her face. God, she looked so beautiful. He always knew she was attractive, but it was as if he was seeing her through new eyes. Her soft skin, her blonde hair, her blue eyes. She looked divine, even without makeup and in her pyjamas. This is what he had missed over the last few weeks. Just being with her and sharing his nights with her. He had lay awake so many times, just thinking things over and over in his head. All about Coltrane, Joey, New York. But one person always managed to sneak her way to the forefront of his mind and embed herself in his dreams. It was her. Lady Harriet Makepeace.  
He didn't know where his feelings would take him and if they would ever be reciprocated. But he knew he needed her and wanted her in his life. God damn it, he loved her. And the thought that he could never have her was driving him insane. Harry looked up at him as she put her glass down.

"What have you chosen?"

Dempsey came back to reality. " I dunno, Princess. It doesn't have a label!"

She smiled. "Its probably a mixed tape then. Angela is forever making them for me."

"Angela?" That name sounded familiar. Dempsey got under the duvet with Makepeace, resting his arm along the top of the sofa.

"You remember. You met her the night at Stringfellows."

Dempsey couldn't suppress a grin. "Ah, I remember now! As I recall, you stole her dress."

Harry looked at Dempsey, not knowing exactly what to say. As if on cue, the music started and Meatloaf blared out.

Harry looked over at the player, glad of a diversion. "See! Courtesy of Angela. She loves this Meatloaf music!"

"Hey,yeah, I've heard of him. Do you like this music?"

"I'm not too fussed if I'm honest."

"I can turn it off if you want?"

"No. It'll change in a minute."

Harry again sipped her wine and Dempsey followed suit. He yawned as he put his glass back down.

"Am I boring you?!" Harry asked playfully.

"You could never bore me, Princess. I just haven't slept much lately. I think it's catching up with me."

"Me neither." Harry paused. "I was out of my mind with worry."

"Aww, Harry. I didn't know you cared!" Dempsey hoped she did, but Harry replied seriously.

"Didn't you?"

"Well, not until today, when you told me whilst pointing a gun at my head." He grinned and Harry smirked back.

"Spikings nearly took me off the case twice. I was going into the office hardly being able to see straight, I was so exhausted."

"I'm sorry for what I put you through." Dempsey whispered softly.

"It had to be done. I know that. I just didn't think it would be so hard. Or that – " Harry cut off. She'd said too much.

"Or what?" Dempsey urged.

"Nothing."

"No! Go on. Finish what you were going to say."

Harry swallowed as Dempsey gazed intently at her. She drank the last of her wine, which she felt was going slightly to her head. As she leaned forward to return her glass to the table, she spoke.

"Or that I'd miss you as much as I did." Harry tried to make it sound casual, but failed miserably. She expected Dempsey to make some crass remark and they would be back to their usual banter, but a secret hope in her heart willed for him to say something genuine. Dempsey let his hand wander to the back of her head and caress her hair. He spoke softly.

"Come over here."

Harry paused for a moment, before moving across to lay her head on Dempsey's chest, as he pulled her into him. She had no idea where this was going, but she wanted contact with him, reassurance that it was all over and he was back for good.

Dempsey spoke quietly. "I'd lie awake for hours night after night, a million and one things running through my head. I'd toss and turn and will myself to switch off. But I couldn't. Despite everything that was going on, all I could think about was being with you again."

Harry smiled, and cuddled herself closer to him, her hand lay resting on his shoulder. As they enjoyed the moment, they heard the song switch, and Foreigner began to play softly, as Dempsey rested his chin on top of Harry's head, holding her gently but firmly. They both listened to the words.

"So long, I've been looking too hard, I've been waiting too long  
Sometimes I don't know what I will find, I only know it's a matter of time  
When you love someone, when you love someone  
It feels so right, so warm and true, I need to know if you feel it too."

Their minds were racing with uncertainties. They both wanted to know what the other felt about their relationship. Dempsey vaguely recognised the song, but he couldn't place where he had heard it. He listened closely to the words.

"Now I know it's right, from the moment I wake up till deep in the night  
There's nowhere on earth that I'd rather be than holding you tenderly."

He squeezed Harry's arm, as though trying to tell her that it was her he wanted to hold, her he wanted to be with. All the time. This move didn't go unnoticed by Harry, and she began slowly stroking the material of Dempsey's shirt. She felt so content. So complete now that he was back with her. Dempsey tried hard to recall where he had heard the song. As the chorus started up, he smiled softly and reminisced.

"I've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life  
I've been waiting for a girl like you, your loving will survive  
I've been waiting for someone new to make me feel alive  
Yeah, waiting for a girl like you to come into my life."

Dempsey thought it was fate that he had chosen this tape. This song summed up everything so well. He had been waiting for something good to come into his life. Fair enough, he had played the field a bit in the past. But he has created a new life in London, and Harry was such a vital part of that. When they went out, he wasn't remotely interested in picking up a girl. He was more than happy to let people think that he and Harry were an item. He didn't know how he could survive without her.

"I've been waiting, waiting for you, ooh, I've been waiting  
I've been waiting  
(I've been waiting for a girl like you, I've been waiting)"

Dempsey recognised the last line, as he sang softly;  
"Won't you come into my life?"

Harry lifted her head to look at Dempsey.

"I didn't know you knew this."

"You know it to, don't you?"

"Well, yes. I know it. But only because of Angela. I didn't know you were a fan of Foreigner."

"I'm not particularly."

"Then how - ?"

"We danced to it."

Harry looked utterly confused. "We danced to this song? When?!"

"You don't remember?" Dempsey hadn't expected her to.

"No..." Harry tried hard to picture herself dancing with Dempsey, but drew a blank.

"It was the night in Stringfellows. You practically dragged me onto the dance floor! Not that I needed much persuadin'!"

Harry covered her face with her hand. "Oh my God. You should have told me to sit down and shut up!"

"I didn't want to! I wanted to fulfil your request!" Harry looked at him quizzically. "You grabbed me from the bar and shouted "Come slow dance with me James!" And when Angela tried to tell you to get off me, you told her "No no no! He's my James and he's dancing with me!" And well, after a declaration like that, how could I refuse?!"

"Oh God! Why didn't you tell me about this?!"

"Cause I knew you'd feel embarrassed! You'd had way too much champers!"

"I'm sorry. I made a complete fool of myself, didn't I?"

"No! Hey, and don't be sorry! You saved me from trying to pluck up the courage to ask you."

"You wanted to dance with me?"

"Of course I did."

"Why?" Harry couldn't resist asking.

"You know why."

"I don't."

Dempsey inhaled deeply and looked at Harry directly eye to eye, their mouths hovering ever closer to each others.

"Cause it was the only way I'd ever be able to hold your body so closely against mine and get away with it."

Harry looked away, blushing. Dempsey continued. "And you know, Harry. You looked so gorgeous and well, that red dress _really_ turned me on!"

Harry couldn't help but giggle. Dempsey put a finger under her chin and forced her to look up at him again.

"You wanna slow dance with me, Harry?"


	8. Chapter 8

Harry was taken aback. That was the last thing she had expected Dempsey to say. She swallowed hard, her eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"What?!"

"You heard me." Dempsey remained still.

"When?!"

"Right now!"

Harry smirked. "Where."

Dempsey leaned in so that his breath tickled her neck. "Right here."

Before Harry knew what was happening, Dempsey had taken her hand and pulled her up to a spot in between the fire place and the unit where the record was playing. The music didn't allow for intimate contact and Dempsey could tell these were hits that Angela would dance to, after she'd been on the wine. The fact that Harry hadn't objected and pulled her hand away gave Dempsey a new energy, and he laughed as he twirled Harry in and out, keeping in time with the beat. Harry was utterly surprised at Dempsey's actions, but it dared her to hope. All tiredness had been forgotten as she allowed Dempsey to lead her and spin her into himself, and then back out again, in a crazy sort of routine that had her grinning from ear to ear, and squealing at Dempsey as she became dizzier. As the music faded, Dempsey and Makepeace grinned at each other, as Dempsey pulled at her hand and she walked slowly towards him.

"Look at the state of me!" Harry said breathlessly.

She patted the clip that she had placed in her hair earlier, it was now hanging loose, and allowed more sections of hair to escape and surround Harry's face. Dempsey smiled softly, pulling Harry into him. Still holding her hand, he used his left, free hand to release the clip altogether, loosening all of her blonde locks, as he combed through them with his fingers, giving her a tingling sensation throughout her whole body. His hand left her hair and stroked her cheek softly as a new, slow song began its introduction.

"I like it better that way." Dempsey whispered.

Harry stood rooted to the spot, hardly daring to breathe. She couldn't even think about anything other than Dempsey holding her hand, their fingers entwining, as he stroked her hair, which she guessed he was learning was a weak spot for her. She recognised the new song being played, and wondered what Dempsey's next move would be. The adrenaline was beginning to build up inside her, and she had a feeling that she would do whatever he suggested. She felt powerless to stop the sensations he was building within her. More importantly, she didn't want him to let go of her, she wanted to feel safe, encompassed in his arms.

As if he had read her mind, Dempsey dropped his hand from Harry's face and secured it tightly around her waist. He raised their entwined hands and brought them up to his shoulder, leaving Harry's hand to rest there, as he put his now free hand, high on her waist, just below her breast. He never broke eye contact with her, and watched her intently to see if she would retaliate in any way to any move he made. He was pleased to see that she seemed happy to be this intimate with him, and her being sober this time gave him more hope. They looked into each other's eyes, as the song began.

I've been alone with you, inside my mind  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times  
I sometimes see you, pass outside my door  
Hello!  
Is it me you're looking for?  
I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it in your smile  
You're all I've ever wanted  
And my arms are open wide  
Because you know just what to say  
And you know just what to do  
And I want to tell you so much  
I love you.

Dempsey pulled Harry into him so that their bodies were as closely connected as humanly possible. He listened to the words and willed Harry to search his eyes and see that this was how he felt about her. He had dreamed about her for so long, wanting to kiss her, wanting to hold her, wanting to tell her just how much she meant to him. He swayed her on the spot, his hands firmly wrapped around her waist, pressed firmly on her back so that she was pushed towards him. Harry automatically brought her hands to secure themselves around his neck, her fingers caressing the bottom of his hairline, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

I long to see the sunlight in your hair  
And tell you time and time again  
How much I care  
Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow  
Hello!  
I've just got to let you know  
Because I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely?  
Or is someone loving you?

Dempsey bent his head to that it was nuzzled into Harry's neck, his breath tickling her with every movement. His hands began to caress her silky pyjama jacket, their bodies pressed against one another's as they mirrored each other's movements. Dempsey had never felt so content in his life. He closed his eyes, almost believing that Harry would see that this song epitomized his feelings for her. It was so straightforward in his thoughts. As he caressed her back, he had a sudden urge to feel Harry's bare skin beneath his fingers. He didn't want to ruin the moment between them by doing so, but he needn't have worried.

Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying I love you.

Harry was in heaven. She nuzzled herself into Dempsey, locking her hands around his neck, her breathing pace increasing as she suddenly felt Dempsey's hands descend down her back, and slowly up again, this time, going underneath her shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra and any minute now, Dempsey would realise it too. She felt his fingertips play horizontally where her bra fastening should be, as she buried her head further into Dempsey's neck. Dempsey then placed a full hand on her back, as he lowered it, and began to stroke her side, his thumb catching the side of her breast as his hand covered her side completely. As the instrumental played, feeling her skin beneath his fingers, feeling her breath tickling his neck, Dempsey didn't want this moment to end.

Hello!  
Is it me you're looking for?  
Because I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely?  
Or is someone loving you?

Dempsey continued to caress Harry, as they swayed from side to side. He didn't know how far she would let him go, he was surprised she hadn't flickered when she felt his hands on her skin, but she didn't even flinch. He loved the way she felt, and how her body was reacting to him. As his thumb once again reached the bottom of her breast, he could feel her reaction beneath his hand, and his body reacted with it. He quickened the pace, but pulled back as he felt the slightest touch of the most sensitive part of her breast. He had felt her body's reaction nevertheless, and that was enough to reassure him that she didn't resent him for going this far. He had no idea what he was doing. His body seemed to be reacting and doing things that his mind couldn't control. Harry wasn't telling him to stop, and he knew this could all go wrong, but something was telling him she wanted it just as much as him.

Harry felt Dempsey's thumb catch the centre of her breast and she automatically moved her head slightly back, to look into his eyes. His thumb had obviously stretched too far, but she loved the feel of him touching her. That was what stopped her from saying anything. She needed to see where this would lead. His lips hovered dangerously close to hers, as his brown eyes moved from her eyes, to her lips, and back to her eyes again.

Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying I love you.

As the song sang the last line, Dempsey came to a halt and the click of the record player indicated the end of the tape. Harry wanted Dempsey to kiss her, as she too looked at his lips, and then back up to his eyes. Dempsey moved his head forward a touch, to see if Harry moved back. She didn't. His eyes dropped as her lips parted. She closed her eyes, and waited to feel Dempsey's lips upon hers. And then it happened. It was a brief caress of his lips on hers. She barely had time to react before he moved back once again. He watched her face for a second. The crackling fire at the side of them lit up her face, emphasising her sparkling eyes, which were still fixed upon his. Realising her lips were still pursed, he kissed her, ever so gently, catching her upper lip between his. This was the moment they had waited for.


	9. Chapter 9

They weren't thinking anymore. All rationale had been forgotten as Dempsey deepened the kiss between them. The kiss became more passionate as Harry locked her arms around Dempsey's neck as she reached further in towards him. Dempsey couldn't quite register what was happening and if his hand wasn't running through her hair, his mouth colliding with hers, he would have sworn it was a dream. He'd had so many after all. Harry couldn't believe what was happening. Her head was telling her to stop this, but her body and heart were screaming for more. But when she felt Dempsey's tongue clash with hers, she pulled away, searching his eyes and gasping for breath.

Dempsey felt Harry pull away from him, her bright blue eyes boring into his, full of confusion. However, her arms were still locked around his neck, his hands still wrapped around her waist as if neither wanted to let go. The silence stretched for what seemed like an eternity; neither knew what to say or do next. The only sound to fill the room was Harry's breathing, which had become somewhat erratic. These last few minutes made her feel more alive that she had done in a very long time. Dempsey had arisen feelings in her that she didn't even know she had, but at the same time she felt confused and worried; where would they go from here? What did Dempsey feel towards her? Had he discovered that she loved him?

Dempsey couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"I'm sorry Harry. I... I don't know what came over me."

Harry released her hold of Dempsey and her hands dropped to her sides. His words crushed her heart. He was saying sorry. Clearly, he didn't want the kiss if he was regretting it immediately. She felt his strong hands leave her waist as he stepped away from her, running his hands through his hair, not knowing what to do with himself. Harry stood rooted to the spot. She turned away, not wanting Dempsey to see her eyes which were now beginning to shine and brim with tears. She turned to the music player and switched it off. She then turned back around to the table, bent down to pick their two glasses up, which were still half filled with wine and disappeared into the kitchen.

Dempsey could hear Harry rinsing the glasses as he sat down on the sofa, sighing heavily, bowing his head and running his hands through his hair once more. He couldn't quite believe what had just happened between them – what was even more confusing what the fact that Harry hadn't resisted him. In fact, she has responded with passion like he had never seen. But now she was blanking him. The ice queen had returned, the barrier put up once more. The only problem was that now he knew what lay beyond that barrier, and how passionate and exhilarating she really was, he didn't know if they could carry on as before.

Harry felt humiliated and ridiculous. She thought he wanted that kiss just as much as she had. The feeling of being held by him, kissed by him, was one she had never experienced before. Robert had never made her feel like that, nowhere near. Yes, Dempsey had many faults, but just one kiss from him made her forget them all. She now knew why he was so popular with the ladies. But she wasn't going to be one of them. That was something she would have to accept. She was about to make her way back into the lounge, when as she turned, she saw Dempsey leaning in at the doorframe.

"Harry..."

"It's late, Dempsey. I'm going to bed."

"Harry, we need to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about. You apologised for it immediately. Let's leave it at that."

"Harry."

Harry had made her way towards the door, but couldn't get past because Dempsey was blocking her exit.

"Do you mind?"

"But-"

"I want to go to bed now." – A lump appeared in her throat.

Dempsey moved aside to let her through. She passed him, not looking at him once and headed for the stairs. She knew it was past midnight now, he probably wouldn't get a taxi for ages and he couldn't drive.

"You can leave the fire on in case you get cold sleeping there."

Before Dempsey had time to reply she was gone. He made his way back to the sofa, covering his face with his hands. He could still smell Harry on him. Her perfume, her shampoo, just her. Harry meanwhile, threw herself down onto her bed and let the tears fall.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry stood up, pulled back the duvet and got into bed. She switched the light off and lay down, her head swimming with thoughts. Why had she done it? Why had she let him kiss her? Now she knew what she was missing out on, what she could never have, and that thought alone made her heart ache. Her eyes were red from the crying and rather sore from where she had wiped them dry. She hated the fact that he apologised to her almost immediately. She felt so foolish, so embarrassed and utterly distraught that he didn't reciprocate any of her feelings. She tossed and turned for over an hour, her mind refusing to shut down. She wished that she had stayed downstairs and talked with Dempsey, after all, they had to work together! What would they do if they couldn't get passed this? She wanted to hear what Dempsey had to say, and she wanted to ask him why he apologised for what was one of the most passionate moments she had ever experienced. With that, she jumped out of bed, wrapping her silk robe around her. She slowly made her way downstairs, praying that he was still there and hadn't fallen asleep.

Dempsey couldn't sleep either. The sofa wasn't the comfiest in the world and as his mind was too preoccupied to sleep, he finally gave up trying and sat with his back to the sofa with a cup of coffee, watching the flames in the fire. He contemplated what had happened earlier and he couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. Harry had actually let him kiss her. Fair enough, she now hated his guts it seemed, but the feel of her beneath his fingertips was something he would never forget. Still, he wondered where they would go from here. She was his best friend in England, his best friend full stop – and he didn't want to lose her. He battled with what his heart and his head were telling him to do. His head was saying to forget the kiss ever happened and try and carry on as normal. His heart was saying go for it, he thought he had lost her at Coltrane's hands today. What if something happened to her and she never knew how he felt? Or what if something happened to him? It was an impossible situation with no easy conclusion. Then, he heard the door creak behind him as Harry entered the room.

"James?"

Dempsey turned around on hearing Harry call him by his first name. She looked beautiful, but he could tell that she had been crying as he looked softly up at her.

"Princess, what you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same." He called her princess, and that gave her courage to walk towards him.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Me neither."

"This couch ain't as comfy as your old one."

Harry smirked slightly. "Oh I'm so sorry, I should have consulted you first."

Harry shivered beneath her robe as she made her way towards Dempsey.

"Here, use the duvet."

"Then you'll get cold."

"There's plenty of room for two."

He pulled the duvet back from himself, and Harry knelt down on the carpet next to Dempsey, the heat of the fire warming her immediately. She pulled the duvet back over both of them and Harry bowed her head, as Dempsey sipped his coffee.

"What time is it?"

"I don't know, after 1 I think."

"We're gonna be bushed tomorrow."

"Spikings said we don't have to go in until 2:30."

"He did?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, didn't I tell you?"

"Musta slipped your mind."

"I had other things on my mind."

Harry looked at Dempsey. All this small talk was grating on her nerves, she wanted to talk about the kiss, but didn't know how to bring it up.

"You want some coffee?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Why did you apologise?" The words left Harry's lips involuntarily. Dempsey was somewhat thrown by the turn in conversation, even though he knew it had to come up.

"When?"

"Before."

"When before?" Dempsey didn't know where to start,

"Dempsey, don't make me spell it out." Harry was getting frustrated. "Why did you apologise for kissing me?"

Dempsey stalled before whispering. "I felt I had to."

"Why?"

"I didn't exactly plan it, Harry. I just apologised cause I thought that's what you would do."

"Why would I apologise?"

"You wouldn't?"

"I hadn't planned on saying sorry to you. Unless you feel I need to?"

"Hold on, you're not sorry that we kissed?"

"Well, I hardly resisted you, did I?"

Dempsey smirked at Harry. "Well no." He admitted that much. "But for the last two years I've been trying that and gettin' nowhere. Why was tonight so different?"

Harry paused. It was different because she recognised her feelings were more than those of best friends. But she didn't want to make things any more difficult than they were already.

"Dempsey, these last few weeks have been an absolute nightmare. Not knowing whether you were dead or alive. It was just such a relief to have you back again. Here. With me."

Dempsey smiled at Harry's words. "You know there's nowhere else I'd rather be."

"Isn't there?"

"No."

"Then why say sorry to me when we kissed."

"We have a real special friendship, Harry. You're my best friend. I don't want nothin' to ruin what we have. I'd rather die than lose you."

"You won't lose me. You can't."

"What do you mean?"

"Because I'll always have you to protect me. Unless you plan on going somewhere that is?" Harry prayed he hadn't changed his mind about returning to New York.

Dempsey smiled. "I'm stayin' right here."

"But how do we go on from here? I don't want this to affect our working relationship, or our friendship."

"Me neither. You know I wouldn't wanna spoil anythin' between us."

"I know."

They hadn't resolved anything and they both knew that they had questions unanswered. But just to be speaking to each other again was enough right now. Both felt exhausted as the lack of sleep of the past few weeks began to catch up with them.

"Princess, I'm bushed."

"Me too."

"You should go on up to bed."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine down here. I'll sleep in front of the fire."

"Dempsey, you can't sleep on the floor!"

"Well, you ain't gettin' me on that couch! Not unless you ply me with drink first!"

Harry smirked. She didn't want him sleeping on the floor. She wanted him to have a decent night's sleep. God only knows he needed it. But if she invited him to sleep in her bed, what sort of signal would that send out?

"How about I have the couch, and you have my bed?"

"Don't be silly, Harry. As if I would let you give up your bed for me."

"You need sleep, Dempsey."

"And so do you!"

Both looked at each other – thinking the same thoughts and wondering who would be brave enough to verbalise them first.

"You could always-"

"What?"

"Share my bed." Harry bit her lip, praying she hadn't said the wrong thing.

"You sure?"

"We've had to do it before now. I'm sure we can do it again. As long as you keep well over on your side."

Dempsey smiled. "Let's go, Princess."

Dempsey stood up and turned the fire off and placed his cup on the table. Harry threw the duvet on the sofa and began to ascend the stairs. Dempsey watched her go and smiled softly before following her.


	11. Chapter 11

Dempsey followed Harry as she began to climb the stairs. This was turning out to be one of the strangest, yet most exhilarating nights of his entire life. As Harry opened her bedroom door, she walked across the bedroom and slipped under the duvet, lying on her back. Dempsey closed the door behind her and walked across to the foot of the bed. He saw Harry settling down and froze.

Harry plumped her pillows and caught sight of Dempsey looking at the bed rather awkwardly.

"You don't have a preferred side of the bed, do you?!"

He looked at her, his eyes widened. She smirked at him which put him at ease a little.

He smiled. "Er.... no...." He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"James Dempsey, I do believe you're blushing."

He laughed uneasily. Harry enjoyed having the upper hand.

"Well you know Harry, I have imagined this more than once!"

"Have you? It's not the first time we've been forced to share a bed!"

"Yeah, but...."

"But what?!"

"But this is the first time we ain't pretendin' to be undercover!"

Harry smiled. "Well, if it makes you feel at ease, let's pretend!"

Dempsey made to start – but Harry continued.

"Even better, let's pretend we're a married couple who've had a row! I can sleep with my back to you and you won't even have to look at me!"

Dempsey raised his eyebrows. Harry's tone was a little harsh at the end.

"....If I bother you so much!"

"Hey, get off your high horse! You know I wanna be in here with you!"

Harry couldn't help an involuntarily smile, which didn't go unnoticed by Dempsey.

"Then, would you kindly stop standing over my bed! I'm not used to strange men ogling me in my night things!"

Dempsey smirked as he slipped in bedside her, his arms crossing behind his head. Harry turned the light off next to her. The next half hour passed with wriggling around from both of them, each of them consciously aware of the other body next to them. Neither of them were used to it. Harry hadn't shared her bed with anyone for a long time, and Dempsey had stopped picking up women when he realised his feelings for Harry for much deeper than he first anticipated. Harry had her back to Dempsey, but he knew she was no more asleep than he was.

"You awake, Harry?"

Harry shifted her head slightly. "Dempsey, how could I possibly be asleep with you thinking so loudly?"

Dempsey smirked and he felt Harry turn over to face him. He was lying on his back so turned his head to face her. The room was dark but he could just make out the outline of her face.

"So come on, what are you thinking about?"

"What am I not thinking about?!"

Harry sighed.

"Sorry, Harry, go to sleep."

"I can't until you go to sleep!"

Dempsey smiled and he knew Harry was smiling back.

"It's just, for weeks I was in that grotty bedsit when I was getting close to Myra...all the time, I was thinking of....dreaming of....." He tailed off.

"What?" Harry dared to hope.

"Do I need to say it?"

Harry smiled.

"You know I didn't sleep either for worrying about you. Wondering what you were doing. Who you were with..."

"You know nothing happened with Myra, don't you?"

"Do I?"

"Harry!" –

Harry paused. The thought of Dempsey with Myra made her feel sick to her stomach.

"You told me you didn't care anyways."

"That was then. I thought the point was that I told you I _did_ care."

Dempsey stopped. Harry continued.

"I know it's going to take a while to for you to get back to normal, but I want you to know I'm always her for you to talk to. About anything."

Dempsey smiled, feeling the happiest he had in a long time. He leaned over towards her, his hand slowly caressed her face.

"I know," he whispered.

Harry reached up and put her hand on top of his. "You think you can get some sleep?"

"Yeah, Princess...Would I be pushin' it if I asked you to sidle on over here to sleep?!"

Harry smirked but instead of turning her back to him and telling to be "be quiet!" she found herself moving closer to him.

"Woah, I didn't expect you to agree!"

"I can move back if you want?!"

"No!" Dempsey reached to put his arm around her and she rested her head on his chest.

"Besides, I'm only doing this so you can't steal the covers from me!"

"Sure honey!" Harry tapped him on the chest affectionately. They both knew she was lying.

They didn't know what was going on between them, or what was going to happen between them in the future. But for now, they were settled, they were content, they were together again. And then sleep came.


	12. Chapter 12

"Can I get a glass of white wine please?" Harry asked the barman.

She was in Stringfellows. The music was blaring, the bar was booming and everyone was in high spirits. She wore a simple red dress, high heels and she wore her hair down.

"Anything else, love?"

"Erm, yeah, a bottle of beer please."

"You expectin' company?"

Harry smiled as two hands slipped around her waist and a man nuzzled her neck.

"Hiya honey!" Dempsey smiled as he slipped the barman a note, making it evident that his presence was no longer required. He told him, "Keep the change, pal."

"What took you so long?!"

"Sorry baby, I had a few things to take care of!"

Harry raised her eyebrows and sipped her wine as Dempsey stood next to her, his back resting on the bar. He eyed her up and down appreciatively. 'Wow!' he thought. Harry looked hot. And what's more, she was his.

"You look stunnin' honey, as always."

"Don't think you can flatter me, James! I've been stood here 20 minutes at least!" She pouted playfully.

"Tut tut!" Dempsey smirked as he reached his hand around Harry's waist and dragged her into him, their bodies pressing tightly together. "You just can't get the boyfriends these days."

Harry smiled, her arms reaching around his neck. "No, you cant!"

Dempsey moved in closer to Harry's face. "How about I try and make it up to you?"

Harry giggled. "You can try, boyfriend!"

Dempsey reached forward and kissed her lips tenderly. Harry reciprocated lovingly. Dempsey pulled back slightly, his lips hovering towards Harry's.

"It feels so good to hear you call me boyfriend."

"It feels good to say it."

She reached in and kissed Dempsey. Dempsey kissed her back, his hands caressing her back and moving up through her hair. He deepened the kiss, their mouths colliding furiously together.

"Dempsey" -

"Harry...... you're everything..." Their tongues clashed.

"Dempsey!" The voice was Harry's but it wasn't soft. It was getting louder.

"DEMPSEY!"

He felt a dig in his arm instead of the roaming hands around his neck.

"DEMPSEY! WOULD YOU WAKE UP?!"

Dempsey jumped, his lips pursed as if still in the kiss. He opened his eyes. He wasn't in a bar and Harry wasn't in his arms. He rubbed his face sleepily, the daylight hurting his eyes. He was in Harry's bed. And there she was, standing at the foot of it, two cups of coffee in hand.

"Dreaming of someone special?"

Dempsey sat up tentatively as he took the coffee. "You could say that."

Harry sat on the edge of the bed and sipped her coffee. She wore a flimsy dressing gown, her hair still tussled from sleep.

"What time is it?"

"Gone 11. I've been up for a while. I thought you needed the sleep so I left you. But Spikings wants us in this afternoon, remember?"

"Yeah.... Thanks..." Dempsey ran his fingers through his hair awkwardly. Only a minute ago, he had been dreaming of her so intensely. It was so real. And the fact he couldn't make the dream a reality right there was more than he could bear. She looked beautiful even without makeup and in her nightgown. If only she knew what he had just seen in his head. If only!

Harry sipped her coffee again. She didn't know what to say to him. So much was left unresolved from the night before! They had eaten. They had talked. They had danced. They had kissed. They had argued. They had gone to sleep in each other's arms. As she watched him sleep before she woke him with coffee, she could have swore..... Before she had time to think anymore, Dempsey broke the silence that he couldn't take any longer.

"Mind if I jump in the shower?"

"No! Not at all! There's clean towels in the bathroom."

He made to get out of bed, then hesitated as Harry was sat on his side of the bed, blocking his way out. Harry jumped immediately and began busying herself around the room, fumbling with the curtains and keeping her eyes towards the window. Dempsey moved quickly. As he reached the door, he turned back.

"Harry..."

Harry turned to face him from across the room.

"I can't remember the last time I slept that good."

Harry smiled and their eyes locked for a moment. Dempsey left the room and Harry could soon hear the sound of running water. She made her way back to the bed with the intention of making it, but found herself staring momentarily at the place where James had slept. She sat down, still feeling the heat from his body. Just before she woke him, she could have swore he had said her name.

_Okay, so I'm not entirely sure about this chapter. I didn't intend for there to be a dream sequence but it just sorta spilled out! =P Anyway, I hope you enjoy these 2 new chapters! I know some have been waiting a long time for them so hope they meet with expectations!! *crosses fingers* :D_


	13. Chapter 13

Back in the office, everything seemed to be as it was before. Dempsey was greeted by the S.I.10 guys and Harry smiled as they welcomed him back. Dempsey caught her eye and winked at her playfully. She felt a slight blush in her cheeks and she looked away, distracting herself with the paperwork on her desk. Dempsey smirked a little before he was patted on the back by Chas and more jokes ensued.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?"

Spikings looked murderous. He thundered out of his office to see what all the commotion was about. He eyed Harry at her desk, her head firmly down and then he saw Dempsey's empty desk. His eyes found Dempsey in the corner surrounded by the guys, who all looked rather sheepish.

"Ah. I might have known. The cowboy's back so you all think you can act like a pack of bafoons!"

The men buzzed with "No, of course not," "So sorry, Sir" and "Just welcomin' him back, boss!"

"Well i'm here to tell you, you're wrong! We've got a murder, a jewel theft, three robberies and an alleged assault.....and I've not even had a cup of coffee!"

With that, the group broke up. Dempsey made for his desk, putting his feet up on Harry's, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't get comfy quite yet there, sunny Jim. I need a word."

Harry looked up, confused. Spikings made no eye contact with her and turned to go to his office. Dempsey looked at Harry and leaned over, whispering, "If I'm not out in fifteen minutes, tell my mom I loved her." Harry managed a half smile and watched Dempsey make for Spikings' office, shutting the door behind him.

Spikings was sat behind his desk and he signalled for Dempsey to sit down opposite him.

"So, I'm guessing you know why I asked you in here."

"Er...should I boss?"

Spikings rolled his eyes. "Coltrane's been caught. I need to know if you plan on returning to New York?

Dempsey paused for a moment. Thoughts of New York flooded his mind. Seeing his family again. His old friends...... A little smile escaped his lips which Spikings noticed. Then he turned to the door, which he knew Harry was sitting behind. His face filled with emotion as he took a moment to exhale loudly. He looked back towards Spikings and replied flatly, "No. I'm goin' nowhere, boss."

Spikings looked at Dempsey. He wasn't surprised if he was honest.

"Can I ask your reasons for staying?"

"I got no problems here."

"You no longer have any problems there."

"You tryna get rid of me, chief?"

"Simply stating a fact, Lieutenant. I need to know you're staying for the right reasons."

At that moment, Harry burst in the room.

"Excuse me, Sir, I'm so sorry but Mary Travers has just telephoned and she's willing to give evidence against her ex. We can finally move against him!"

This was a case Harry had been working on whilst Dempsey had been acting as Johnny Lupino. Both Spikings and Dempsey looked at Harry. She looked beautiful in a pastel pink jumper, her hair resting on her shoulders neatly. Spikings watched Dempsey observing Makepeace for a moment. Dempsey turned to Spikings again.

"Trust me, boss. I'm definitely staying for the right reasons."


	14. Chapter 14

As Harry and Dempsey left Spikings office, Harry noticed people were watching them together and she wondered why. It was like they could see through her very heart and see just how much she had come to care for James Dempsey. Dempsey had noticed too, but instead of being unnerved, he played up to it. After all, the guys were used to him chasin' Harry and making crude remarks. Still, he couldn't help but wonder whether they had realised that his comments about how sexy he found Makepeace were actually 100% genuinely true.

Dempsey noticed that his desk was loaded with paperwork.

"Woah, Harry, where did all this come from?!"

Harry looked up at him rolling her eyes. "Well you didn't expect me to keep on top with your work as well as all mine, did you?!"

"You're damn right I did, honey. You do the desk work, remember?"

Harry didn't bother replying. She just shook her head in disbelief and began reading a new case file.

But Dempsey wasn't going to give up quite that easily. He leaned right over Harry's desk so that she could feel his breath tickling her face as he whispered.

"Come on, Harry. What say me and you go down to the filing room?"

"And why would I want to do that, James?"

Dempsey loved it when she called him James. He felt so much more closer to her.

"I'm sure we'd think of somethin' to pass the time." He winked at her saucily.

A small giggle escaped Harry's lips and Dempsey reciprocated.

"C'mon princess, I need serious help here. Please?"

Harry wavered.

"Pretty please?"

Harry sighed and put her file down. She looked at Dempsey, who was looking at her with those big puppy dog eyes, eyebrows raised slightly, a wry smile on his face. Harry stood up from her desk and began filling her arms with files and folders from Dempsey's desk. Dempsey watched her, amazed that she'd given in so easily. There was a time she would have flatly refused him.

"Well are you going to watch me struggle or give me a hand?!"

With that, Dempsey followed Harry's lead and followed her out of the office. Just as he was about to walk down the corridor, he turned to face Chas and the rest of the guys whom he knew had been listening as best they could to their conversation. He gave them a cheeky wink and Chas laughed, shaking his head.

"I don't hear much work getting done out there!" Spikings voice boomed from his office. Dempsey moved as quick as lightning, shutting the door behind him.

Harry was in the filing room, rifling through papers. Dempsey entered the room, shutting the door by backing into it. He watched Harry intently. How gorgeous she looked. He'd always known she was attractive but he realised now how beautiful she was and how much he loved her.

Without looking up from her reading, Harry asked Dempsey, "Are you going to just stand there or are you going to do some work?"

"I'm enjoying the view from here, thanks honey!"

Harry blushed but was unfazed. She knew Dempsey was playing with her, wanting a reaction. She remained cool and calm. Sensing no reaction, Dempsey walked towards her, deliberately shuffling past her so that their arms touched, his fingertips brushing hers. He stood opposite her, a desk separating them. He began browsing a folder but had no intention of reading it. His eyes moved upwards to try and catch her eye but Harry didn't look at him. Instead, she turned her back to Dempsey and began searching for the correct cabinet to store the folder.

As she turned, her hair swayed slightly and Dempsey returned to the night before where he had her in his arms as they danced together. She suddenly felt an urge to be close to her and so walked silently towards her, though Harry could sense him coming. He stood directly behind Makepeace, who kept her eyes firmly in the drawer, pretending she was searching for the correct place to put the folder. Dempsey moved his head forward so that his chin rested lightly on her shoulder.

"You don't really think I got you in here to do filing do you?"

"Why else would we be in here, Lieutenant?" Harry tried to sound calm but her heart began to quicken.

"Maybe I wanted to get you alone, Sergeant."

Harry sighed deeply as she stored the folder and shut the drawer. She turned to face Dempsey, who was only inches away from her. Her face was flushed slightly, but then so was Dempsey's.

"And why would you want to do that?"

Dempsey leaned in closer. "Oh I think you know the answer to that already."

He gazed intently into Harry's eyes. He wanted to kiss her so badly. Now he knew what it felt like to have her reciprocate, he needed and wanted more. He'd told her last night that he didn't want anything to ruin their friendship but having her sleep in his arms took him to another level. He loved her. He knew it. And he wanted to be with her. Very much.

Harry felt her heart beat faster and her legs weaken. She knew how much this could jeopardise their working relationship but she couldn't help her feelings. She had always let her head rule her heart. Her heart told her not to marry Robert and look how that had turned out. Maybe it was time to listen to her heart for once. After all, no-one had ever made her feel like this. James only had to look at her and she would feel butterflies. She wanted him to kiss her. But then an image of him being sent away and told he had to work with someone else flashed before her eyes. She couldn't risk losing that....could she?

"You're my best friend, James." Harry whispered.

Dempsey searched her eyes, he knew the emotional turmoil she was feeling. He felt it too.

"Do best friends kiss here, Harry?" Dempsey kissed her cheek lightly. Harry closed her eyes as she felt Dempsey's lips meet her skin. He then returned to gaze at her intently, waiting. She shook her head slowly.

"No? Then what about here?"

Dempsey bent his head and kissed the side of her neck. It was slightly deeper than the first kiss, though still gently. He lingered there for a moment, his breath tickling her skin. Harry felt her resolve weakening. Her emotions began to cloud her 'sensible' judgement. She shook her head again, although without any conviction.

"Then I guess best friends can't kiss......Dempsey bent his head slightly, his mouth hovering over Harry's......here."

Harry opened her mouth slightly, her eyes closed. As Dempsey leaned in, the light in the room flickered and cut. They were left stood in a blackout.


	15. Chapter 15

"What the bloody hell is going on?!"

Spikings voice boomed across the office. The whole office was in darkness as Spikings edged his way around his desk and out of his office.

"It's the work they're doing downstairs, Gov. They say they've tripped a wire or something" Chas explained.

"They'll be tripping over the end of my boot if they don't get these lights back on!!"

Spikings was suddenly aware that Dempsey hadn't made any crass comment about the British Electrical system as he would have expected.

"Dempsey? Makepeace?"

No reply. Chas coughed uncomfortably.

"Where the bloody hell have those two swanned off to?"

"Er... I think they're doing some filing, Sir...." Chas really hoped he hadn't said the wrong thing.

"I'll give them bloody filing when I get hold of them!"

With that, the lights flickered back on, before remaining stationary.

Spikings looked at Chas, who swallowed hard and turned back to his desk to finish up his report. Spikings left the room and began making his way towards the filing room. As he got there, he contemplated barging in, but something stopped him. Instead he waited, paused for a moment, then shuffled as close to the door as possible, putting his ear against it, and listened hard.

Inside, the lights had just flickered on. Neither Dempsey or Makepeace had moved. Dempsey had touched Harry's lips briefly, before the lights went out and she had moved her head to the side in shock. With the lights back on, she looked at Dempsey.

"We can't do this."

"Why not?

"You know why not! We discussed this last night."

"I thought the point was that we didn't discuss last night."

Harry sighed and walked past Dempsey, back to the desk on the far side of the room. She then turned back exasperated.

"Dempsey, you said yourself we can't do this! We can't jeopardise our working relationship! We both agreed we didn't want that!"

Dempsey looked at her. He knew she was right. He remembered all that he had said to her. That they had a real special friendship and he wouldn't let anything ruin that. At the time, he had meant it. But waking up beside her this morning, having her in his arms, then watching her around the office.....it was torture. Now he knew what it could be like, he knew exactly what he was missing out on, and he wasn't sure he could just turn his back on it. He ran his fingers through his hair and leaned back against the cabinets.

"I know what I said, Harry. But...." Harry cut across him.

"No buts, Dempsey! Don't even talk about it." She paused and then continued quietly, her eyes dropping. "There's no point."

Dempsey looked into her eyes. She had said those last 3 words without any conviction. There was every point.

"Isn't there?"

"Dempsey –

Dempsey walked towards Harry. He wasn't angry, but his voice was slightly raised.

"Harry, that's just it! There's every point! We can't go on like this!"

Harry exhaled deeply. "Dempsey... – James. What we didn't want to happen is happening, don't you see? Our personal feelings are affecting our work. Our professional relationship. Neither of us want to lose that! You've said it yourself. We know each other's moves before we do them! You know me inside out. Probably better than anyone. And I'm not going to jeopardise that. And neither should you!"

"Hey, don't make me out to be the bad guy here! I don't wanna lose that either but this job ain't everythin' yanno!"

Harry stopped. Her eyebrows raised in surprise and slight shock. The job came first with Dempsey. It always had done. Was he really implying that he would quit the job if it came down to it? Did he care for her more?

Dempsey continued. "You know what I think Harry? I think you're scared. You're scared that someone actually might care for you, and wanna be with you. You're just usin' the job as an excuse to hide behind!"

Dempsey had said it without even thinking. Now it was Harry's turn to shout. She couldn't believe what he was saying! Didn't he know that she loved him? She wasn't using the job as an excuse, but she knew how much _he _loved it. She would never ask him to give it up! She loved him too much for that. She thought she was being selfless but putting her feelings on hold so that he could stay in the job he loved so much, and they could still work together and see each other every day, living in each other's pockets as they had done for the last two years.

Harry swallowed, angry but she could also feel the tears coming. "If you want to think that. Fine. We've got paperwork to finish."

She turned her back to him so that he wouldn't see the tears that built and began to fall. She wiped her face quickly and began sorting papers haphazardly. Dempsey watched her. He knew she wouldn't want him to see her cry. He sighed heavily and walked to the door.

Spikings sensed someone approaching the door and slipped into the next room along the corridor. Dempsey exited the room quietly. Harry turned just as the door clicked shut. Then, for the second time in 36 hours, because of Dempsey, she let the tears fall.


	16. Chapter 16

"Makepeace!"

Spikings voiced boomed once more as he shouted Harry into his office. He'd left her for around half an hour because he knew she would want to compose herself. He knew Harry cared for Dempsey. He'd seen with his own eyes the way she had been when Dempsey was befriending Myra. She had been like a lost soul, wandering around the office. Her eyes heavy, her complexion pale. Sick with worry.

Makepeace entered Spikings office and shut the door softly behind her. She looked concerned and a little worried. Her eyes were still puffy from crying, so she kept her head firmly down. Spikings was sat behind his desk. One look at Harry and he couldn't shout at her. He didn't have the heart.

"Sit down, my girl," he said softly. Harry looked up, her eyes widened in surprise. She didn't know what Spikings wanted, but she couldn't bare him being nice to her. She was feeling so fragile, she'd rather him yell at her so she could stand there stone-faced. She hesitated for a moment but sat opposite Spikings, pulling the seat in gingerly.

Spikings rested his elbows on the desk, his hands tucked underneath his chin. He hardly knew where to begin.

"I think we need to have a little chat."

"Sir?"

"Oh, don't come the innocent with me, Harry."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." "Sir" She added. She felt she sounded a little abrupt.

Spikings could see he would have to go about this the hard way. He didn't want Harry to know he'd heard her and Dempsey in the filing room, but if something jeopardised his team, it was his duty to sort it out. He sighed heavily.

"Where is the Lieutenant?"

Harry answered truthfully. "I have no idea, Sir."

"Where did you last see him?"

"Erm.....he said he was going to do some filing." She rolled her eyes. Dempsey? Filing? What a joke.

Spikings met Harry's eyes and indicated that he didn't believe a word.

"The truth, please Sergeant."

"I don't know where he is, Sir. I haven't seen him for a while."

"How are things with you and the Lieutenant?"

"How do you mean?"

"I mean, how is he coping after everything with Coltrane? I presume you and he have talked?"

"Dempsey handles things his own way, Sir."

"Yes, I know. Has he told you his plans to stay in London and continuing working here?"

"Not directly."

"Well, he's staying here. Here with you."

Harry's eyes met Spikings one more time. They brimmed with tears which she desperately tried to blink away.

"He's very good at his job. And he seems to have settled here. I can see why he wouldn't want to leave. Not right away anyway."

"Do you think that's the only reason for him staying?"

Harry answered automatically. "Yes."

"You don't think there could be anything else keeping him here?"

"Like what, Sir?" What was he getting at? Did he sense something between her and Dempsey?

"Alright Makepeace, enough with the coy cobblers!"

Harry hung her head, her eyes fixed to the floor. Spikings leaned over more closely to Harry.

"Harry, have you ever wondered if Dempsey has come to care for you?"

Harry swallowed. She didn't have a clue how to handle this situation at all. She didn't know where this was heading but she wanted to draw a line under it and fast.

"Sir, the relationship between me and the Lieutenant is purely platonic. He is my work partner and that is all."

"And how do you feel that partnership is working out?"

Harry paused. "At the moment, not so good considering I don't have a clue where he is."

"My girl, you are the best detective I have in this place. I don't want you to get lost in..... he struggled for the right words.......emotional turmoil."

"Sir, I am more than capable of doing my job."

"I know that, Sergeant. My point is that from now, Dempsey doesn't have to be your partner anymore. He wishes to stay here and that's his choice. There is no reason for his decision to have any repercussions on you."

So Spikings was giving her the opportunity to be rid of Dempsey? True, there would have been a time when she would have jumped at the chance. But now? She knew there was no way she could work without him. And moreover, she didn't want to.

"I understand, Sir."

"And?"

"I want things to stay exactly as they are."

"And you are positive that you can continue as before? You are quite sure that any personal feelings between you and the Lieutenant are........under control?"

Harry looked up at Spikings who gave her a knowing smile. How much did he know? And how did he know? Was he offering her the chance to be rid of Dempsey so that they could be a couple outside of work? She answered Spikings in the affirmative, making it sound much more confident than she actually felt.

"Yes."

Spikings stood up from his chair. He was relieved, it had to be said. He was sure that if Harry had wanted to pursue anything with Dempsey, she would have taken the opportunity to be rid of him as a partner. She had proved that working with him was what she wanted and he knew how strong her work ethic was and how she wouldn't wish to jeopardise that.

"Very well. You may go."

Harry rose slowly and made for the door.

"Oh and Harry, if circumstances ever change......."

"You will be the first to know, Sir."

Spikings let slip an involuntary smile.

Harry was going to leave but something stopped her. She wanted to know what the point of this conversation had been.

"Sir, has Dempsey said something to you?"

"What about?"

"I don't know. I'm just wondering why mine and Dempsey's relationship has caused you concern."

Spikings licked his lips. Now it was his turn to be uncomfortable.

"Harry, I am not blind. I have watched you and Dempsey for more than two years now. You are excellent together. You're a team. It is only natural that feelings can progress......"

"Sir, any feeling between us has to be purely professional........doesn't it?"

"Oh of course, 100%. If the powers that be in Head Office suspected anything else, Dempsey or yourself would be transferred......" He paused and looked at Harry, raising his eyebrows.

Harry felt like she was on the same wave length at last.

"And if someone slightly lower knew.....?"

"Then he would not wish to see it, hear of it, evidence it in any way, nor wish anyone else to be aware of it during working hours. Nor would he expect it to impact upon the job that you are being paid to do."

Harry's eyes widened. Was Spikings actually giving them consent here?!

Spikings continued. "But if word were to reach higher ears, there would be nothing I could do. And you know as well as I do that news travels very fast around here."

Harry understood. Spikings wasn't opposed to "Harry and James" but he was advising against it. Which is what Harry had been professing all along.

"Harry, you and Dempsey are my team. My best team, and I wouldn't want to lose you. But I must know that your partnership is strong and that it will continue to be so. You know how important this job is and how disastrous the consequences can be if things go wrong."

Harry understood all too well and nodded.

"I understand, Sir. You won't lose this team. You have my word."

Harry turned and exited the office. Spikings sat down again, content for now. He could only hope that everything worked out.


	17. Chapter 17

Three days later, Dempsey and Harry found themselves getting back to normal. Harry hadn't told Dempsey about her conversation with Spikings and Dempsey had pursued the conversation in the filing room further. Spikings had thrown them in at the deep end with a case which they really could have done without. However, Dempsey had been insistent that he wanted to get back to normal right away and Harry had known better than to tell him to take it easy.

They found themselves working late into the night and tonight was no exception. They were the only two left in the office. The only light came from the desk lights and Harry was sat at her desk, engrossed in paperwork and photographs. She had her hands over her ears, her elbows on the desk, her lips moving silently as she read the latest report.

Dempsey was feeling irritated. It wasn't the first time they'd investigated the Jones' brothers. They were known locally for being nasty pieces of work and men who best communicated with their fists. After working all day and having no sleep and no food, Dempsey had had enough. He threw the pen he had been clicking on and off for the past hour across his desk and Harry startled as it landed in front of her.

"That's it!" I cant take this no more! I'm calling it a night!"

Harry hated to agree with him but he was right. They had been going round in circles and her head was thumping. She was too tired to think anymore.

"Me too. I don't even know what time it is."

"It's gotta be after 2am. We're back in here at 8."

Harry yawned loudly as she stretched her arms. "Oh god."

Dempsey looked at her. She wore a pale pink jumper, her hair was slightly tussled. She looked beautiful, even though she was exhausted. His heart skipped a beat as she caught him staring and so he quickly grabbed his coat and keys announcing "I'll drive."

Harry put on her coat and followed Dempsey to the car. They got in and drove in silence. Harry was too tired to talk. She had noticed him staring and felt the tension between them. But right now, she could only think of her nice, warm cosy bed that was calling.

Dempsey could hardly keep his eyes open and he was seriously regretting his decision to drive. As he approached the traffic lights on the crossroads, his eyes began to shut and he struggled to concentrate. It wasn't until he heard Harry scream "DEMPSEY" and he saw the van that had ran a red light hurtling towards their car, did he jolt back into reality. As the cars collided, they spun in the middle of the road and without thinking and by natural instinct, Dempsey used his body as a shield to cover Harry's entire body. The van had gone into Dempsey's side of the car and he felt the impact as he scrunched his body tight over Makepeace. The car spun twice before shuddering to a holt as the front of the car crashed into a brick wall.


End file.
